January 30, 2019 NXT UK results
The January 30, 2019 NXT UK results was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand. It took place on January 12, 2019 at the Empress Ballroom in Blackpool, Lancashire. It aired on the WWE Network on January 30, 2019. Summary Jay Melrose opened the latest episode of NXT UK by unleashing an animalistic effort against the still-undefeated monster Dave Mastiff. When he attempted to lift the “Bomber” onto his shoulder, however, his poor judgment proved to be his undoing. And after completely flattening the “Primate,” Mastiff finished him off with the Cannonball into the corner. After becoming the first-ever NXT UK Tag team Champions at NXT UK TakeOver: Blackpool with a victory over Moustache Mountain, The Grizzled Young Veterans came before the WWE Universe to proclaim their greatness. But the NXT UK Tag Team division's No. 1s were soon interrupted by Assistant to the General Manager Sid Scala, who informed the inaugural champions that they will soon be defending their titles for the first time against NXT's Oney Lorcan and Danny Burch. That match will happen in the near-future on NXT UK. After making his presence known at NXT UK TakeOver: Blackpool, the intense, towering, old-world throwback competitor that is WALTER debuted against the unfortunate Jack Starz. After starting the bout with a thunderous chop and a brutal assault outside the ring, “The Austrian Anomaly” finished off his foe with a fierce dropkick and an earth-shattering powerbomb that echoed throughout the arena. In her match against Kasey Owens, a 10-year veteran who trained in Belfast, Jinny made her point early by executing a brutal Flatliner on Owens into the turnbuckle before driving her into the ringside barricade. Then, in the height of the action, after overcoming some impressive offense from her opponent late in the contest, The Fashionista finished her off with an authoritative X-Factor to score another victory. In NXT UK's main event, Marcel Barthel & Fabian Aichner were out to prove that they should have been in the tournament to crown the first-ever NXT UK Tag Team Champions. And though Barthel & Aichner nearly overcame the former NXT Tag Team Champions in the incredible back-and-forth tag team showdown, the “Big Strong Bois” overcame their highly effective opponents with the full nelson into a clothesline into the snap dragon suplex. Results ; ; *“Bomber” Dave Mastiff defeated “Primate” Jay Melrose (5:01) *WALTER defeated Jack Starz (2:30) *Jinny defeated Kasey Owens (5:11) *Moustache Mountain (Tyler Bate & Trent Seven) defeated Marcel Barthel & Fabian Aichner (13:08) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 1-30-19 NXT UK 1.jpg 1-30-19 NXT UK 2.jpg 1-30-19 NXT UK 3.jpg 1-30-19 NXT UK 4.jpg 1-30-19 NXT UK 5.jpg 1-30-19 NXT UK 6.jpg 1-30-19 NXT UK 7.jpg 1-30-19 NXT UK 8.jpg 1-30-19 NXT UK 9.jpg 1-30-19 NXT UK 10.jpg 1-30-19 NXT UK 11.jpg 1-30-19 NXT UK 12.jpg 1-30-19 NXT UK 13.jpg 1-30-19 NXT UK 14.jpg 1-30-19 NXT UK 15.jpg 1-30-19 NXT UK 16.jpg 1-30-19 NXT UK 17.jpg 1-30-19 NXT UK 18.jpg 1-30-19 NXT UK 19.jpg 1-30-19 NXT UK 20.jpg 1-30-19 NXT UK 21.jpg 1-30-19 NXT UK 22.jpg 1-30-19 NXT UK 23.jpg 1-30-19 NXT UK 24.jpg 1-30-19 NXT UK 25.jpg 1-30-19 NXT UK 26.jpg 1-30-19 NXT UK 27.jpg 1-30-19 NXT UK 28.jpg 1-30-19 NXT UK 29.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK results #27 results * NXT UK results #27 at WWE.com * NXT UK results #27 on WWE Network Category:2019 events